In recent years, the amount and uses of personal data on a given user has increased exponentially. Along with the rise in both the amount and uses for this data, concerns about protecting this data has also increased. While encryption and other typical security measures are available to securely transmit data, to use the data it must be decrypted and accessible by a third party, which gives rise to privacy concerns.